


Comme caché sous des Eaux Claires

by Supersophieuh



Series: Vérités et Mensonges [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: C'est en fait la VF de la fic 'As Hidden by Clear Water', Illya passe beaucoup de temps à être en colère, Injury, M/M, Mission Fic, Protective Illya, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, en quelque sorte, mais presque, mention de sang, pas de sexe proprement dit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersophieuh/pseuds/Supersophieuh
Summary: Une nouvelles mission sous couverture. De nouvelles identités à encaisser. La routine en somme. Pourtant Celle-ci est loin de plaire à Illya...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ma première TMFU fic:) En fait vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'elle à déjà été publiée sur ce site en anglais (enfin, j'espère que c'est de l'anglais plus ou moins correct T_T). Cette version est en fait la version "originale" vu que je l'ai d'abord écrite en français avant de la traduire...et puis je me suis dit, bah, allons-y, pourquoi ne pas la publier aussi tant qu'à faire!  
> *espère qu'il y a des fans francophones de TMFU et de Naollya!!!*

« Peut-être que tu devrais me tenir la main. »

Napoléon lui lança un regard curieux. Illya décida qu’il ne l’aimait pas.

« Sous la table. » compléta-t-il, puisqu’il semblait nécessaire de préciser.

L’attitude de Napoléon n’en fut en rien modifiée. Il le dévisagea  encore quelques secondes avant de daigner ouvrir la bouche.

« Ce ne serait pas très discret. Nous sommes dans un lieu public. » commenta-t-il. Son attitude énervait Illya. Il se sentit obligé de lui répondre.

« Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas le genre de couple à être discret. » avança-t-il. « Peut-être que l’attention et la désapprobation du public nous font vibrer. Peut-être qu’on devrait s’embrasser à pleine bouche devant tous les clients du café ! »

Napoléon sourit, mais il n’était pas amusé. Il reposa le menu qu’il tenait en main depuis cinq minutes bien qu’ils aient tous les deux déjà commandé. Appréciait-il le choix de boissons ou se donnait-il simplement une contenance ? Leur contact était en retard. « Cela m’étonnerait beaucoup que ce soit le genre de chose que nous trouvions indiqué ». Il détourna son regard d’Illya pour le reporter vers la porte d’entrée. « Engagés dans des activités criminelles comme nous le sommes, nous ne souhaitons probablement pas  nous faire remarquer. »

Il marqua une pause comme le carillon sonnait et qu’un homme d’âge mur pénétrait dans la salle. Ce ne fut qu’une fois celui-ci installé au bar, à plusieurs mètres de leur table, qu’il reprit d’un ton égal. « Et je ne pense pas que ‘sous la table’ soit une caractéristique essentielle. Soit le geste est parfaitement dissimulé, ce qui le rendrait inutile, soit il est suffisamment visible pour que notre homme –et par la même occasion un public inopportun – en soit témoin. À moins que nous ne soyons à ce point désespéré que nous ne puissions nous retenir quelques heures ? »

Illya ne répondit pas. Il n’aimait pas cette mission et n’ait aucune envie de s’étendre sur le sujet. Non pas qu’il ait quelque chose contre l’objectif en tant que tel –sauver le monde de quelque cinglé mégalomaniaque n’est jamais vraiment une mauvaise chose. C’était toute cette partie « comédie » qui lui donnait sur les nerfs. Ç’avait toujours été le domaine de Napoléon plutôt que le sien.

Waverly les avait fait venir tous les trois dans son bureau quelques semaines auparavant, Gaby, Napoléon et lui. Ils l’avaient écouté les informer de ce qui serait attendu d’eux. Un dénommé « Tate » avait planifié de dérober les codes et protocoles de satellites d’alerte américains,  se donnant ainsi le pouvoir de dissimuler ou de simuler le lancement d’un missile soviétique. Il avait pour cela fait appel aux compétences réputées d’un couple de hors la loi pour le cambriolage et le déminage. Couple qui serait remplacé dans les faits par un duo d’agents d’ U.N.C.L.E. (avec la bénédiction de la CIA et du KGB), qui devraient tenir leurs rôles suffisamment longtemps pour que les complices de ce Tate soient identifiés.

Gaby s’était alors naturellement tournée  vers Napoléon avec un sourire espiègle « On dirait que vous voici mon nouveau fiancé, Mr Solo… ». La suite des instructions de leur supérieur devait pourtant lui donner tort. « Pas tout à fait. » rectifia-t-il « Cette fois Mlle Teller jouera les backups pendant que Messieurs Solo et Kuryakin endosseront les identités de Messieurs Cooper et Serafin. »

M&M Cooper et Serafin, aux prénoms aléatoires et de nationalités inconnues, n’avaient pour leur bonheur jamais rencontré Tate en personne. Malheureusement, si Tate ne disposait que de peu d’informations à leur sujet, c’était également le cas d’U.N.C.L.E., le couple, qu’ils avaient espéré pouvoir interroger, s’étant fait tuer lors de son interpellation. Il leur faudrait « faire preuve d’imagination » comme l’avait suggérer Waverly.

Le carillon à la porte résonna à nouveau. L’individu qui entra balaya la pièce du regard avant de se diriger sans hésitation vers la petite table occupée par Illya et Napoléon et de s’assoir face à eux.

Il était brun, mince, entre deux âges et tout à fait insignifiant. Il se faisait appeler Larry. C’était leur deuxième rencontre et Illya se surprit à nouveau à penser qu’il remplissait à merveille son rôle discret d’agent de liaison. Il les salua de la tête et fit signe au serveur d’approcher pour lui commander un brandy.

Quelques gorgées plus tard et après s’être enquit de l’agréabilité de leur séjour à Fort Lauderdale, il en vint au sujet qui les amenait.

Les nouvelles étaient bonnes et tout était arrangé. Dès le lendemain matin, 10h, un véhicule les attendrait quelques rues plus loin pour les conduire à la « demeure » de son « patron » pour qu’ils puissent « faire affaire ensemble ». Ce qui devait signifier qu’ils avaient passé l’épreuve préliminaire –c’est-à-dire avoir su répondre aux attentes inhérentes à leurs profils– et  que M. Tate les considéraient comme suffisamment peu suspects que pour leur ouvrir les portes de son antre.  Illya se demanda à part lui comment il réagirait s’il savait que plusieurs gouvernements connaissaient d’ores et déjà l’emplacement de sa « base secrète ».

Il n’en laissa rien paraître et Napoléon et lui serrèrent cordialement la main de leur interlocuteur avant de prendre congé.

 ---

 

Après une promenade dans les rues de la ville et un souper dans un restaurant Italien repéré par Napoléon, ils rejoignirent leur hôtel,  vraisemblablement pour la dernière fois.  Ne sachant pas très bien quelle formule choisir, ils avaient opté pour des chambres individuelles mais pourvues d’une porte de communication, compromis qui leur avait semblé acceptable.

S’étant assuré que le personnel –ou tout autre invité indésirable – avait respecté leur souhait de ne pas être « dérangés », Illya rejoint son partenaire dans la pièce adjacente.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Napoléon opina du chef d’un air entendu.

« Personne n’est entré par là en notre absence. » Il désigna du menton la porte d’accès au couloir. Illya se garda de lui demander des détails  concernant ses méthodes de certifications ; elles avaient déjà prouvé leur efficacité par le passé. « De ton coté ? »

« Pareil. »

C’était un soulagement. Le fait qu’aucune intrusion n’était à signaler leur épargnait l’effort d’une nouvelle fouille minutieuse à la recherche d’éventuels micros. Napoléon lui adressa un large sourire « Bien. Nous pouvons parler librement alors ». Luxe précieux qui risquait de leur être interdit pendant un certain temps. C’était le moment de régler les ultimes détails et de s’échanger leurs dernières impressions. « Tout se passe plutôt bien jusqu’ici, non ? »

« Oui, je suppose. » fit Illya sans grand enthousiasme. Il se surprit même à soupirer avant d’ajouter  « Il ne nous reste plus qu’à nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

Le sourire de son partenaire fit soudain place à une expression plus sérieuse. « Péril… » commença-t-il, et la légère hésitation qui suivit ne lui était pas familière. « Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais il me semble que tu fais preuve d’une certaine…réserve à l’égard de cette mission… »

« Non, je… » Illya poussa un nouveau soupir, à la fois pour laisser filtrer une partie de sa frustration et pour rompre la tension qui semblait s’être installée entre les deux agents. Il s’était montré inutilement irritable ces derniers temps, lui-même en était conscient. « Je voudrais simplement qu’on en finisse le plus vite possible, c’est tout. »

Quelque chose passa en un éclair dans les yeux de Napoléon. L’avait-il blessé ? L’émotion avait été réprimée aussi vite qu’elle était apparue. Illya se mordit la langue. Leur partenariat était encore récent et potentiellement fragile. Il ne voulait pas donner l’impression à l’Américain qu’il répugnait à travailler avec lui. Pas sérieusement. Incapable de trouver une façon de le lui dire, il se borna pourtant à garder les lèvres closes.

« Bien, c’est pour ça que nous sommes ici : un travail rapide et efficace ! » reprit plutôt inutilement ce dernier, une expression amène à nouveau sur le visage.  Illya lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas poursuivre avec un rappel précis de leurs rôles et objectifs, ni de réclamer une nouvelle séance de « répétition » visant à vérifier leurs connaissances mutuelles des détails de leur vie partagée.  L’historique qu’ils s’étaient fabriqués était à présent bien ancrée dans leurs mémoires respectives, il en était certain ! Sa déclaration suivante ne lui plût pourtant pas non plus.

« Et, Sergej, quand nous serons dans la base… » Sergej, c’était son « nouveau » prénom, tout comme « Niles » était celui de Napoléon. Niles Cooper et Sergej Serafin. Ils s’entrainaient à s’en servir exclusivement depuis près d’une semaine. « Je pense que tu as raison, Nous devrions probablement modifier notre comportement. Ces gens s’attendent à voir un couple et je ne vois pas de raison de nous contraindre à nous cacher. Nous ne sommes pas supposés les craindre eux ou leur jugement. Je…ce sera probablement le moment de devenir un peu plus…tactil. Tu pourrais…régulièrement me rendre la main ? »

Étrangement cette dernière phrase, accompagnée d’un clin d’œil et sans doute supposée détendre l’atmosphère, fit à Illya l’effet d’un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Une colère disproportionnée lui monta aux joues et lui crispa ostensiblement les mâchoires. « Je suppose que tu as raison. » articula-t-il sèchement.

Pour rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, Napoléon parut sincèrement regretter sa dernière remarque. « Désolé Péril. Je n’aurais pas dû. Je ne voulais pas- »

« Non c’est moi. » le coupa-t-il. « C’est cette mission qui… » Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose à propos de cette mission qui l’exaspérait, et il n’était pas d’humeur à s’étendre sur le sujet ce soir. «Bonne nuit. » Et sans plus de cérémonie, il rejoignit sa chambre dès que son partenaire lui eut souhaité la pareille.

La porte close, il s’assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Le matelas était confortable et l’hôtel de qualité. La décoration faisait la part belle aux déclinaisons de rouge et de bordeaux. Qu’est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

L’Américain et lui avaient indiscutablement fait des progrès. Les choses avaient bien changé depuis leur première rencontre.  Depuis que…

Illya grimaça et repoussa la petite voix insidieuse. “Depuis que tu as trahi ton pays pour lui.” Ce n’était pas le cas et il refusait d’être un traître. Ce disque était une menace bien plus qu’une opportunité. Son utilisation aurait certainement entraîné la fin du monde ; de leurs deux mondes. Mais il était vrai qu’il était heureux que Napoléon soit vivant.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s’empêcher de chercher la bagarre ? Et pas de façon légère ou compétitive, mais plutôt avec amertume et incisivité ?

Et pire que tout, comment pouvait-il commettre autant d’erreurs ?  Jusqu’ici de petits écarts sans conséquence, comme cette suggestion stupide, mais ce n’était pas le moment de faire preuve d’un manque de jugement. De leur comportement allait bientôt découler leur survie. Et puis, surtout, ce genre d’impair était inacceptable de la part d’un espion !

Péniblement, Illya se leva en direction de la salle de bain. Une douche et une nuit de sommeil seraient appréciables, les bagages pouvaient attendre le lendemain. Il tenta de se remonter le moral avec le seul avantage qui lui apporterait leur future situation : dans cette base criminelle ultra-secrète, il aurait moins à s’inquiété de dissimuler son accent –une plaie lors de missions aux Etats-Unis. Cela au moins était une bonne nouvelle, car il fallait bien qu’il y en ait une!

 ---

 

Le matin de leur départ fut très calme. Leurs valises avaient été rapidement bouclées –il leur avait été spécialement préconisé de voyager léger, « tout le nécessaire » à un séjour de qualité les attendrait déjà sur place. Ils ne transportaient donc guère plus de quelques vêtements et, bien sûr, leurs outils de travail.

Larry leur avait remis une mallette rondelette remplie de billets lors de leur première rencontre. L’acompte convenu, délicatement remis au plus tôt pour leur permettre de vérifier l’exactitude de la somme et l’authenticité des billets. La quasi-totalité de l’argent avait été déposée à la banque, mais il leur restait largement de quoi régler la note de l’hôtel relativement haut de gamme et de s’y payer un dernier déjeuner royal.

Le pain était plutôt bon, les fruits frais et le café acceptable, mais le vrai plus du repas c’était la jeune fille assise à quelques tables de distance à peine.  Entrée en solitaire à l’hôtel, Gaby s’était rapidement liée d’amitié avec plusieurs autres clientes et bavardait gaiment en dégustant un œuf à la coque. Elle croisa discrètement le regard d’Illlya, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le grand Russe apprécia à sa juste valeur la chance de pouvoir compter sur une amie pour surveiller leurs arrières. Gaby quitterait l’hôtel quelques temps après ses collègues et les suivrait à bonne distance. Connaissant déjà le lieu de leur destination, elle ne devrait pas même se soucier de les garder en visuel.

À l’adresse prévue, une voiture les attendais, pile à l’heure.

« Messieurs Cooper et Serafin ? » s’enquit un chauffeur à casquette. Leurs identités confirmées, il les installa à l’arrière et commença son parcours. Il les mena à travers la ville puis s’éloigna progressivement des zones peuplées pour déambuler en pleine nature. Les palmiers se firent plus rares, les herbes hautes plus sèches et ils finirent par suivre une longue route rectiligne longeant une mer d’un bleu intense.  Près de deux heures après leur départ, ils s’arrêtèrent près d’un petit embarcadère visiblement peu fréquenté.

La simplicité des installations ne préparait pas les visiteurs à la modernité des embarcations qui y mouillaient. Outre une petite vedette bien profilée, un sous-marin était amarré le long du ponton.  De taille réduite et tout en arrondis, il n’avait pas l’air équipé pour le combat, mais devait faire un moyen de transport discret et efficace. L’écoutille ouverte et l’homme appuyé sur le kiosque indiquait que ce serait celui qu’ils emprunteraient. Moins cérémonieux que leur chauffeur, le capitaine jeta sa cigarette à la mer en se redressant et leur fit signe de les suivre à l’intérieur.

 ---

 

Leur destination était une petite île de l’océan pacifique, quelque part au Sud-Est de la Floride. Il ne leur fallut pas loin de 6 heures pour l’atteindre. 6 longues heures à s’endolorir les muscles, pendant lesquelles Illya passa la moitié de son temps à maudire la hauteur sous plafond des sous-marins, celle-ci lui paraissant encore plus réduite qu’à l’accoutumée.

Les ballastes furent finalement vidées et le submersible refit surface au large d’un îlot isolé, qui se découpait sur un ciel déclinant. Par l’écoutille, ouverte pour laisser pénétrer de l’air frais, les deux agents purent l’observer à loisir pendant la lente opération d’accostage. De taille réduite, il dessinait vaguement la forme d’un croissant, sa douce courbe intérieure délimitant une crique ouverte. Une  riche végétation tropicale, bordée de larges plages de sable blanc cernées par des eaux turquoise en faisaient un décor paradisiaque. Droit devant eux, une maison de bois, la façade jaune vif et bien entretenue, faisait face à un embarcadère en forme de « T » allongé. Ils furent invités à y mettre pied à terre.

La maison, trop petite pour contenir les installations de Tate, ne constituait pas leur point d’arrivée final. Elle servait d’abri et d’hébergement pour le personnel chargé de l’entretient du « port » et de sa sécurité.

La base elle-même était un bâtiment un peu plus…singulier.

Tous les éléments descriptifs disponibles leur avaient été fournis lors de leur briefing préparatoire. La réalité était encore plus impressionnante, bien que la majorité de la structure se laisse uniquement deviner depuis la surface, une tache plus sombre au milieu des flots.

La « Base de Coordination et d’Intervention 1 », ou « BCI1 » comme Tate et ses hommes la désignaient, était une immense bulle transparente, aplatie, immergée dans les eaux de la crique. Maintenue d’aplomb par un pylône d’acier à son assise, elle devait être enfouie assez profondément –du moins plus qu’on ne s’y serait attendu en la voyant si près de la plage – car l’eau, pourtant  limpide, ne permettait pas d’en distinguer les contours ni d’en évaluer la taille. Pratique pour se dérober à la vue des avions de reconnaissance, mais Illya soupçonnait que la visée de la construction soit purement esthétique.

Un long tube de ver s’échappait de la station pour pointer à la surface. Un unique ascenseur aux parois circulaires le parcourait de bas en haut et de haut en bas, assurant l’accessibilité de la base. L’entrée externe de cet ascenseur était reliée à une élégante passerelle, transparente également. Elle s’élançait à l’assaut des flots depuis le rivage et devait certainement mesurer plus de 400 mètres. Sans rambarde, elle était tout de même soutenue tous les 5 à 6 mètres par des piliers argentés fermant enfoncés dans les fonds marins.

Entre cette impressionnante installation et la spécialisation de tous les intermédiaires jusqu’ici rencontrés, Illya se demanda comment autant de dangereux mégalomanes pouvaient être à ce point plein aux as. Mais évidemment, c’était probablement par le biais d’actions lucratives dangereusement sales.

Un nouvel homme de main, en chemise rouge et pantalon blanc, les accueillis avec économie de mots à leur arrivée sur la terre ferme et les guida vers la passerelle. Il les précéda cérémonieusement tout au long de celle-ci et s’arrêta lorsque l’extrémité du tube se dressa devant eux. Il retira une corde d’autour de son coup et inséra la clé qui y pendait dans un interstice prévu à cette effet. L’interstice était pratiquement invisible et la clé devait être indispensable au fonctionnement de l’ascenseur, nota Illya, enregistrant l’information dans un coin de son cerveau.

Le cylindre mobile ne se fit pas attendre et un pan de la paroi tubulaire s’écarta pour leur offrir passage. La descente, étonnamment rapide fut en elle-même assez agréable. Les profondeurs se refermaient sur eux, filtrant les derniers rayons du soleil. Des poissons curieux contournaient prudemment le tube ou s’enfuyaient d’un coup de nageoire, surpris par leur passage. Illya sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Cette fois, ils rentraient bien dans la gueule du loup.

Quelques 30 secondes après l’amorçage de la descende, ils atteignirent l’extrémité basse du tube transparent. Ils constatèrent que celui-ci ne débouchait pas sur le sommet de la bulle, mais à mi-hauteur, sur l’un de ses flancs. Comme ils se stabilisaient, ils observèrent d’un œil entrainé le comité qui les attendait dans la salle attenante. Un peu nombreux (une dizaine d’hommes étaient présents), mais aucun signe d’animosité. Ce qui, bien sûr, ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Un autre tour de clefs, à l’intérieur de la cabine, fut nécessaire pour en ouvrir la porte. Une nouvelle fois, l’homme en chemise rouge les précéda dans la pièce. Napoléon et Illya s’apprêtaient à lui emboiter le pas quand une rafale de coups de feu éclata dans leur direction.

Leurs réflexes prirent le dessus et ils se propulsèrent chacun contre la paroi arrondie, s’écartant ainsi de la porte par où pénétrait la mitraille. La porte se referma sur eux et Illya pris conscience qu’ils avaient fait exactement ce qu’on attendait d’eux : ils étaient enfermés.

De minuscules trous dans la paroi, un gaz commença à s’infiltrer avec un sifflement sonore. Il échangea un regard avec son partenaire tandis que la cabine se remplissait d’épaisses volutes blanches, qui transformèrent tout en ténèbres.

 ---

 

Quand Illya se réveilla, il était attaché. Assis et attaché. Une chaise de contention le maintenait au niveau du torse, des poignets et des chevilles. Le monde s’éclaircissait autour de lui et la mémoire lui revint. Ainsi ils avaient été démasqués. Il ne parvenait pas à identifier ce qu’ils avaient faire pour se trahir, et U.N.C.L.E. leur avait affirmé que Tate ne pouvait se douter de l’échange.

Rapidement, il examina son champ de vision à la recherche de Napoléon. Il le repéra à quelques pas de distance, en haut d’un court escalier qui séparait la pièce en deux niveaux. L’Américain aussi émergeait et Illya en fut soulagé.

Plus inquiétants étaient ces gardes armés qui les surveillaient –deux chacun, plus un à chacune des deux portes. Directement devant Illya, un bureau de métal gris était occupé par un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, châtain dans un costume deux pièces bleu nuit. Tate d’après les descriptions qu’il en avait eues. Son expression était dure et ses lèvres pincées.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur « Serafin » ». à la manière dont il avait appuyé sur le nom, il n’y avait pas de doute sur le crédit qu’il lui accordait.

Face à un Tate qui s’adressait directement à lui, Illya comprenais qu’il lui appartenait de répliquer.

« Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda-t-il ; feignant l’indignation sincère. « Je pensais que nous avions un accord ! » D’ailleurs, à bien y penser, la découverte de la supercherie devait être récente, sinon pourquoi leur avoir fait parvenir la généreuse avance promise. Sauf s’il estimait que torturer ses ennemis à son aise valait bien la somme engagée…

« J’ai effectivement conclu un accord avec les dénommés Cooper et Serafin. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu’il ne s’agit pas de vous… »

Tout en parlant, Illya évaluait leurs options. 6 hommes faisaient beaucoup, même s’ils parvenaient à se libérer simultanément. Et ils n’avaient aucune chance sans effet de surprise. Sans parler de l’accès à l’ascenseur. « Vous êtes fou, qui donc voulez-vous que ce soit !? »

Tate claque la langue comme s’il était profondément déçu. « J’aurais espéré que vous puissiez me l’apprendre. Pour prendre leurs rôles vous avez dû apprendre à les connaitre mieux que moi. » Il se leva en appuyant ses paumes contre son bureau. « Je suppose que vous n’êtes pas disposés à me révéler pour qui vous travaillez ? »

« Nous ne travaillons pour personne ! Personne d’autre que nous-mêmes ! On a toujours fait comme ça, c’est…c’est pour ça que vous nous avez engagez !! » Il remplaçait progressivement les accents de colères de sa voix par des notes d’angoisse aigües.

« Désolé mais je n’ai pas de temps à perdre. »  Se tournant vers Napoléon, Tate fit un signe de la main à l’un de ses gardes. Le canon de son arme vint se coller contre la tempe de l’Américain. Quelque chose de très froid envahi la poitrine d’Illya.

« Non attendez ! » Personne ne lui prêta attention. Le garde posait son indexe sur la détente. « Non ! » Il criait maintenant, sans aucun effet. Il s’agitait en vain dans son siège. Brièvement lui vint l’idée de marchander le nom de leurs employeurs. Mais ça ne changerait rien. Ils se feraient simplement torturés avant d’être tués. « Pas ça ! »

Tate le regarda soudain bien en face. Il plissa le front. « Je n’aime pas du tout qu’on se paye ma tête ». Il ne se détourna pas pour donner l’ordre suivant « Georges, vas-y. »

Les yeux agrandis, Illya chercha Napoléon du regard. Il ne lut que de la tristesse et de la résignation dans son expression. « Non ! Arrêtez! » Il avait le souffle coupé mais il continuait de crier. Sa menotte droite était sur le point de céder mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il ne pourrait rien faire. « Arrêtez !!! »

Occupé à se débattre et à crier, il ne se rendit pas compte que le coup aurait dû partir depuis longtemps. Tate le sorti de sa transe et se tournant une nouvelle fois pour donner un contrordre à son garde. « C’est bon, tu peux arrêter. Je suis convaincu. » Le dénommé Georges écarta le canon de la tête de l’Américain, toujours intacte.

Illya se remit à respirer, sans toutefois savoir pourquoi. Il examina l’homme en face de lui avec méfiance. Le changement qui s’était opéré dans son visage était édifiant. À l’expression dure et pincée avec fait place un sourire jovial et des yeux rieurs. « J’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas, messieurs. » Sans qu’il ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, leurs gardiens respectifs étaient en train de libérer les deux agents d’U.N.C.L.E. de leurs sièges. « Mais vous êtes tellement secret… J’ai bien dû trouver un moyen de vérifier votre identité ! »

Libéré en premier, Illya ne lui accorda pas un regard et grimpa les marches qui le séparaient de Napoléon. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement « Tu vas bien ? » Napoléon acquiesça de la tête. « Ça va. »  Puis il se tourna vers Tate à son tour. « Et vous n’avez rien trouvé de plus commode ? »

Qu’il répondit à la question où qu’il poursuivit son monologue, ce dernier continua sur sa lancée. « Vous comprenez, la seule donnée dont je disposais pour travailler était votre statut bien connu de couple. D’où ma petite comédie. Un imposteur se serait acharné à me prouver leurs identités, à force d’arguments et de détails précis, que soi-disant eux seuls auraient pu connaître. Je vous aurais alors tués sans hésiter. Mais vous Sergej –je peux vous appelez Sergej ? – vous n’avez eu qu’une idée en tête : la vie de votre partenaire. Cette terreur dans vos yeux… Rien d’autre ne comptait. »

Napoléon lui adressa un sourire. « Bien joué, Péril. Quel jeu d’acteur ! » pouvait presque se lire sur ses lèvres. Mais Illya n’avait pas envie de sourire. Il se retourna vers Tate et le considéra de toute la hauteur combinée de sa taille et des escaliers. « Vous avez jouez notre vie ou notre mort en fonction de vos propres spéculations psychologiques ? » Tate recula ostensiblement sous son regard noir mais se ressaisit tout aussi vite.

« Hé bien, Hey, vous avez réussi le test, n’est-ce pas ? » 

Illya commençait à trembler de rage. Il voulait démolir cet homme ignoble et son sourire chaleureux. Et s’il n’avait pas été convaincu par son discours ? Et s’il n’avait pas été satisfait de ses réactions ? Tout était laissé à son appréciation unique de déséquilibré! Sa main droite s’agita de soubresauts. Derrière lui, Napoléon la saisit et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Péril… » Il attendit ensuite que ses yeux croisent les siens. « Tout va bien Péril. Je vais bien. » Illya ferma les paupières et serra les doigts à son tour. Quand il les ouvrit, il se sentait assez calme pour s’adresser une nouvelle fois à Tate.

« Vous ne le toucherez plus. Jamais. »

« Ce n’était pas prévu, rassurez-vous ! Maintenant que je n’ai plus de raisons de douter de vous, vous n’avez plus de raisons de me redouter, moi. Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre sérieusement au travail, sur des bases saines. »

Bien qu’il ne se départit pas un instant de son sourire affable, quelque chose –son ton précipité peut-être ? – montrait que leur nouveau « patron » avait bien reçu l’avertissement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Leur seconde journée dans la bulle fut extraordinairement paisible comparée à  la première. Les choses sérieuses ne commenceraient que le lendemain, ces quelques heures étaient dédiées à la découverte et à la familiarisation des lieux.

Leur chambre avait été la première pièce soumise à leur appréciation la veille au soir. Une chambre unique, évidemment, avec un lit double.  Grand, rond, au matelas épais. Les draps, les coussins, l’épais tapis de sol et même les cloisons planes se coloraient d’une harmonieuse palette de verts. La structure transparente de la bulle constituait la plus grande et la plus impressionnante des parois.  Une analyse plus détaillée leur avait révélé qu’elles étaient en réalité formées d’un assemblage de plaques, emboitées avec une précision absolue. À plus d’un mètre de distance, percevoir leurs contours devenait impossible.  Leur constitution restait difficile à établir : verre ou plastique, pas moyen d’être sûr. Une salle de bains personnelle communicante venait compléter leurs quartiers. Nul rideau ne permettait de les y isoler du monde extérieur, mais la faune aquatique ne s’assimilait pas vraiment un public indiscret.

La matinée fut consacrée à la visite du reste de la base. La bulle était en fait divisée en étages, la plus grande plateforme, qui la séparait en son milieu, faisait office de « rez-de-chaussée ». Une grande salle remplies d’ordinateurs et d’autres machines aux multiples boutons, ainsi que plusieurs  bureaux et salles de réunion mineures occupait l’espace –l’une d’elle avait accueilli la tenue de leur « test » le jour précédant. C’était également à cet étage qu’on accédait à l’ascenseur.

Deux escaliers différents permettaient d’accéder au niveau supérieur : celui des dortoirs des employés et de leur cafétéria. Une vingtaine de personnes y vivaient au quotidien. Comme Illya et Napoléon purent le constater, la plupart des pièces étaient disposées sur les côtés des plateformes, afin d’offrir à chacun d’admirer le décor océanique. Ce premier étage comportait toutefois une pièce centrale, totalement isolée, où Sergej Serafin pourrait s’affairer à ses opérations de désamorçage.

Le deuxième étage était celui de Tate et de ses hôtes de marques. Une moitié de la plateforme abritait les quartiers personnels du magnat, l’autre accueillait trois chambres d’« amis ». Ils n’eurent pas l’opportunité de les visiter et durent croire leur hôte sur parole quand il leur affirma leur avoir donné la meilleure.

Ils ne visitèrent pas non plus le troisième et dernier étage, une salle de réception où ils étaient conviés le soir même. Le « suspens » devait être préservé.

La partie basse de la bulle ne comportait que deux niveaux. L’un regroupait les machineries indispensables au fonctionnement de la base, de même que des réserves d’air, d’eau, et de nourriture.  Les deux agents ne s’étaient vu imposer aucune restriction quant à l’utilisation de ces ressources et ils se demandèrent si la même règle s’appliquait au personnel. L’autre était un hangar pourvu de bassins communicants avec l’extérieur. Deux sous-marins y mouillaient. Aucun n’était  celui qui les avait débarqués mais leurs tailles et design similaires laissait penser que leur véhicule aurait parfaitement put s’amarrer à ces quais.  Ce qui n’aurait sans doute pas arrangé les plans de Tate. L’aspect frustre des installations laissa par ailleurs penser à Illya que l’entrée supérieure, plus impressionnante,  devait aussi servir à accueillir les visiteurs « ordinaires ». Les modalités d’acceptation étaient alors plus agréables, il fallait l’espérer.

L’existence d’une seconde sortie était quoi qu’il en soit une information utile.

Le Repas de midi fut servi dans leurs quartiers. Du pain, des fruits et des filets de poisson, le même repas qu’à la cafeteria, mais disposé élégamment sur une petite table ronde. Leur hôte devait penser qu’ils préféreraient un peu d’intimité. Ils ne pouvaient en réalité pas se laisser aller à redevenir eux-mêmes ; U.N.C.L.E. les avait bien avertis que la totalité des pièces sous-marines devaient être considérées comme piégées, c’est-à-dire équipées de micros ou de caméras. Une fouille minutieuses de la chambre n’aurait rien arrangé : même s’ils parvenaient à détecter les dispositifs, ils avaient dû être intégrés à la structure dès sa construction, ce qui les rendrait à priori indélogeables. Et puis mieux valais éviter tout comportement suspect.

Napoléon Niles Cooper reçu son après-midi de libre tandis qu’Illya fut invité à se rendre dans la petite pièce isolée, la « chambre de confinement », qui constituerait son lieu de travail pour y vérifier son matériel.

Les codes des satellites convoités par leur employeur s’apprêtaient à être réinitialisés. Leurs protocoles « secrets défenses » étaient  enfermés dans une petite mallette sécurisée, elle-même à l’abri dans le coffre-fort personnel d’un colonel de l’armée Américaine. Napoléon, cambrioleur émérite, serai chargé de s’en saisir en toute discrétion puis de remplacer l’original par une copie –personne ne devait soupçonner cet échange. Ce serait ensuite à Illya, catapulté démineur professionnel, de l’ouvrir. Un mécanisme très sophistiqué en empêchait théoriquement toute intrusion. Une charge explosive complexe détruirait les documents qu’elle contenait si l’on essayait de l’ouvrir sans disposer de la clé appropriée. Sergej Serafin possédait les talents nécessaires pour neutraliser l’engin et laisser la valise intacte. Les protocoles seraient analysés et modifiés, puis replacés dans la mallette, qui reprendrait la place de sa copie, expédiée à Washington dans l’intervalle. L’armée américaine entrerait alors elle-même les codes modifiés dans ses appareils.

Enfin, c’est ce que croyait Tate et ses hommes. En réalité, la mallette ne contiendrait jamais de codes véritables, et le mécanisme explosif avait été conçu de sorte qu’Illya, qui n’était pas réellement un professionnel du déminage, puisse l’ouvrir sans peine. U.N.C.L.E. et ses « associés » espéraient déterminer  l’identité du complice de Washington lorsqu’il procéderait au deuxième échange.

La pièce avaient la forme d’un petit rectangle (enfin, pas si petit vu que le Russe s’y tenait debout sans difficulté), gris et sans mobilier. La lourde porte coulissait vers l’extérieur et pouvait être verrouillée des deux cotés  à l’aide d’un volant et d’une barre métallique. Les murs nus et épais semblaient extraordinairement denses et devaient considérablement alourdir la petite station. Toutes ces précautions firent sourire Illya malgré lui. Leur hôte se rendait-il compte que la bombe contenue dans la valise était minuscule, et conçue uniquement pour en détériorer le contenu ? Mais il se ravisa aussitôt : ce n’était peut-être pas le premier engin explosif que la station accueillait.

Il se dirigea vers le mur du fond contre lequel s’alignaient deux boîtes à outils, plus une visière de protection. La plus petite était la sienne. Elle contenait le matériel auquel  Sergej était attaché et dont il refusait de se passer : crochets bricolés, pinces personnalisées; le tout avait été poncé pour leur donner un aspect vieilli. Le contenu avait été fouillé mais rien ne manquait.

Le reste du matériel avait été fourni par Tate, qui avait insisté pour qu’ils se déplacent le plus discrètement possible (ce qui d’après lui signifiait en emportant un minimum de bagages). Il s’assit sur le sol et commença une inspection minutieuse de chaque objet, s’assurant de leur état et vérifiant que chaque item de la liste qu’il avait fournie était présent. Il en profita pour se remémorer les noms de chaque ustensile, ainsi que chacune de leurs applications. Pinces de toutes sortes, tournevis de toutes tailles et de tous embouts, écarteurs, ciseaux, adhésif, sondes, câbles, différentes épaisseurs d’isolant… Illya prît son temps et les examina  d’un œil appréciateur, espérant satisfaire la caméra. Voilà peut-être une comédie à laquelle il pourrait prendre goût.

Subrepticement, il s’arrangea tout de même pour glisser un minuscule couteau dans sa manche droite. Mieux valait rester prévoyant.  

 ---

 

La journée passa doucement et arriva 6h. L’heure à laquelle ils étaient conviés à partager le repas de leur hôte.

Une commode dans leur chambre s’était révélée remplie de costumes et autres tenues colorées. En soupirant, Illya avait admis qu’il serait de bon ton de revêtir l’une d’entre elle. Il s’était cependant détourné des tissus les plus bariolés pour se rabattre sur une chemise blanche, pantalon marine et veston bleu ciel. Une cravate bleue acier venait compléter l’ensemble. Il restait très sobre face à Napoléon, sa veste d’un brun chaud, son pantalon bordeaux et sa cravate rouge vif. Larry leur avait demandé leurs mensurations lors de leur première entrevue. Étonnés, ils lui avaient fourni les mesures. Ils pensaient qu’il s’agissait peut-être d’un moyen de vérifier leurs identités, mais ils n’étaient pas vraiment en mesure de tricher. Aujourd’hui ils comprenaient le sens de cette requête, les costumes étaient parfaitement ajustés.

L’accès au dernier étage de la bulle était jusque-là interdit, une trappe refermant l’escalier. Elle était à présent grand ouverte et ils le prirent comme une invitation à monter.

La salle dans laquelle ils émergèrent était à la fois grande et incroyablement dépouillée. Parfaitement ronde, elle ne contenait rien, rien à part une longue table noire et ses chaises, qui paraissaient ridiculement disproportionnées face au vaste espace vide. Mais le plus impressionnant, c’était le dôme transparent, qui remplaçait à la fois les murs et le plafond.

L’eau les entourait complètement, et la lumière du soleil tamisée par les flots offrait une lumière mouvante et particulière. Des poissons colorés ondoyaient au rythme du courant, seuls ou en bancs.

Tate était là aussi, et les attendais. Avec toujours ce grand sourire, apparemment bon »donner enfant,  mais qui ne manquait pas d’irrité le Russe. Après une poignée de main accueillante il alla s’assoir en bout de table et les invita à prendre place, chacun d’un côté. Sans qu’il eut donné d’ordre apparent, un serveur, entièrement habillé de blanc, pénétra et dans la salle dès qu’ils furent installés. Il leur présenta une bouteille de vin rouge puis leur versa à chacun un verre avec beaucoup d’application. Après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide et tandis que le serveur s’éloignait à pas délicats, Tate repris la parole.

« Alors, Messieurs, que pensez-vous de ma Base de Coordination ? »

Ce fut Napoléon qui prit la parole et Illya lui en fut reconnaissant. « Très impressionnant pour vous dire la vérité. D’un point de vue professionnel, elle représenterait un défi intéressant.»

« Vous seriez déçu, il n’y a absolument rien à voler. Les systèmes de survie prennent toute la place. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Que pourrais-je donc exposer qui rivaliserait avec un décor pareil ? » Et de la main, il désigna le dôme au-dessus de leurs têtes. « Mais vous avez raison, l’isolement que me procure l’océan est le plus efficace des systèmes de sécurité. Pas moyen de rentrer ou de sortir sans être vu ! »

« Un décors étonnant, je vous l’accorde. Et sans cesse renouvelé. Mais cet isolement ne vous pèse-t-il pas, de temps en temps ?»

« Je me sens chez moi ici, plus que sur l’île ou n’importe où ailleurs. Ici, sous l’eau, je me sens respirer ! »

Ils continuèrent à devisez ainsi pendant qu’un nouveau serveur faisait son apparition pour apporter les entrées  (de mini feuilletés au fromage blanc). Parler de sa base équivalait pour Tate à parler de la pluie et du beau temps : une manière légère d’entamer la conversation. N’en demeurait pas moins qu’il transpirait la fierté. Il ne se tourna vers Illya qu’après avoir posé sa fourchette au centre de son assiette.

« Et vous, Sergej, quelle est votre opinion ? »

« La base est bien. » et il se limita à cela. S’il voulait rester sur ce sujet, il n’avait qu’à continuer avec Napoléon. Il avait de la conversation.

« Et le matériel que nous vous avons fourni, est-il à votre convenance ? »

« Il est bien aussi. Fonctionnel. »

« Mon cher Sergej, »  fit Tate en le regardant sérieusement « il me semble que vous m’en voulez toujours pour l’accueil d’hier soir… »

Les deux serveurs étaient de retour. L’un se chargea de leurs assiettes vides tandis que l’autre les remplaçait par un colombo de poulet et un tartare à l’ananas, avant de resservir du vin.

« Hé bien vous avez voulu tuer mon partenaire devant moi, alors. »

« Vous faites erreur, je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de tuer votre partenaire. Je me tenais prêt à tuer un homme qui se fesait passer pour votre partenaire, ce qui n’a rien à voir. Et rassurez-vous, Georges n’aurait jamais appuyé sur la gâchette sans entendre le mot « tirez ». Il avait des ordres. »

Illya se contenta d’un grognement comme réponse. Il se faisait peut-être mal voir de leur employeur, mais cela lui semblait plutôt à propos. Waverly leur avait demandé de faire preuve d’imagination, et il imaginait qu’Sergej Serafin était du genre rancunier.

Tate soupira avec contrition. « Essayez de vous détendre, prenez exemple sur votre ami Niles. Et faites honneur à mon plat !» Il suivit son propre conseil, bientôt imité par ses invités.

Ce fut Napoléon qui relança la conversation. « Serait-il impoli de vous demander des détails sur l’opération de demain ? Je sais déjà que mon départ est prévu en milieu de journée… »

« Pas du tout, c’est tout naturel ! Vous partirez à 12h pile, à bord d’un des sous-marins du hangar. Et vous ne serez de retour que le lendemain soir. Évidemment, vous pourrez faire vos adieux sur les quais avant de monter à bord. » Il dévisagea l’un après l’autre les deux agents. « Serait-il indiscret de ma part de vous demander depuis combien de temps vous « travaillez » ensemble ?»

« Oh, depuis un certain temps… » sourit Napoléon. Réponse évasive qui satisfît son partenaire et le prévînt de souligner l’indiscrétion effective de la question. Tate ne s’en montra pas offusqué mais soupira tristement.

« Je comprends votre réticence. Mais votre méfiance est mal placée. Je ne demande qu’à être franc avec vous, et à mieux vous connaître. Vous rendez-vous compte  que nous allons participer ensemble à une incroyable aventure ? Comprenez-vous ce que nos actions combinées rendront possible ?» Il se tût un moment, soit pour savourer son effet, soit qu’il attendît réellement une réponse. Il était évident qu’il était très satisfait de son plan et appréciait l’occasion qui lui était donnée de l’expliquer. Depuis le début du repas il ne prenait aucune précaution pour parler devant ses hommes et il était raisonnable de penser que chacun sur la base était au fait des intentions. Il prît son temps pour son exposé, s’interrompant pour manger et pour contempler le futur. Il leur démontra par A + B comment les codes qu’ils s’apprêtaient à voler lui garantiraient la mainmise sur la politique internationale. Comment il serait en mesure de simuler une attaque Russe à l’encontre des États-Unis à tout moment, terrorisant à la fois les Américains et les soviétiques par crainte des représailles. Comment il pourrait facilement déclencher une guerre ouverte ou exiger argent et influence pour s’en abstenir. Bref, comment un homme seul, suivit par un petit nombre de complices, parviendrait à mettre le monde entier à genoux.  Rien de bien nouveau pour eux.

Quelque part au milieu de son discours, le dessert fut servi. Un sorbet à la mangue. Dans ces eaux chaudes, la production de ce mets devait demander une importante dépense en énergie. Illya y vu une nouvelle démonstration de sa part. Cet homme était décidément bien vaniteux. Il serait surpris.

« Vous nous payerez ? » demanda-il lorsqu’il eut terminé. Ils étaient des mercenaires, « Sergej » voulait le lui rappeler.

« Bien sûr que je vous payerai ! » répliqua leur hôte avec véhémence. « N’ai-je pas honoré mes dettes jusqu’ici ?  Mais réalisez que vous et moi allons participer à un véritable exploit ! »

Napoléon sourit et leva son verre. Autour d’eux,  les flots s’étaient obscurcis avec le coucher du soleil. Des spots avaient été allumés et les éclairait de leurs faisceaux. « À notre exploit alors. » Tate repris joyeusement en cœur « À notre exploit ! » et Illya ne put que soulevez son verre et se joindre au toast.

 ---

 

De retour dans leur chambre, Illya souhaita qu’ils se fussent attardés au souper. Mais ils n’auraient pas pu passer toute la nuit dans la salle de réception. Ils avaient remercié leur hôte pour le repas, avaient pris congé, et maintenant se retrouvaient « seuls ».

Il n’avait aucune raison de ce sentir nerveux, ils avaient prévu et préparé ce moment. D’ailleurs neveux n’était pas le bon mot, plutôt…mal à l’aise ?

Ils étaient restés sages le premier soir. L’épuisement du voyage et la procédure d’identification le justifiait ; il était facile de les imaginer vidés de leur énergie. Mais cette nuit, après une bonne soirée et quelques verres de vin, on attendrait probablement d’eux un peu plus d’action…

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Illya réfléchissait à la meilleure tactique à adopter. Devaient-ils d’abord se préparer à la salle de bain, pour se « mettre en condition », où se jeter simplement l’un sur l’autre dans un élan de passion ? Napoléon résolu son dilemme.

« Alors ? Tu vas rester planté là ? » Il se tenait trois pas derrière lui et le regardait avec une expression qu’il lui avait déjà vu arborer en cours de mission. Une expression de séduction parfaitement composée.

Très bien dans ce cas, plus le temps de tergiverser. Il  se dirigea vers son partenaire d’un pas décidé et s’arrêta devant lui, à quelques centimètres de distance. Sa bouche qu’il dirigea d’abord vers ses lèvres dévia au dernier moment pour venir se planter dans son coup, juste au-dessus de l’épaule.  Il la promena ensuite lentement sur la peau chaude, entre la clavicule et la mâchoire. Napoléon rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un grognement appréciateur. Ses lèvres reprirent ensuite le chemin inverse, jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve gêné par le col brun du veston. Sans jamais rompre le contact, il glissa ses mains dessous et repoussa doucement le tissu par-delà les épaules de son partenaire. Ce fut le premier vêtement à atterrir par terre.

Napoléon, lui, s’était attaqué aux boutons de sa chemise. Au lieu de commencer par le haut, il avait dégagé un passage au niveau de la poitrine et engagea sa main sous les tissus. Illya tressaillit lorsque les doigts rencontrèrent sa chair et descendirent le long de ses abdos. C’était stupide, il les avait vu approcher et n’avait pas de raison d’être surpris ! Il reporta son attention sur la chemise de Napoléon qui rejoignit sa veste au sol. Il se redressa ensuite pour ôter son propre veste avant de les entraîner tous les deux vers le lit, attrapant au passage le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet.

Il prît bien garde de rentrer les pieds sous les couvertures ; ce serait important pour la suite. Napoléon le fit rire en retirant soigneusement ses chaussettes mais en s’arrachant quasiment le pantalon avant de le rejoindre. Il espérait que le rire ne sonnait pas nerveux. L’Américain vint se placer au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté, et contempla un instant sa chemise ouverte avant de tracer la boutonnière du bout du doigt, ouvrant au passage les boutons qui ne l’était pas encore. Son doigt glissa jusqu’à la braguette de son pantalon et en libéra le bouton. Puis il s’écarta pour saisir la couverture dont il les couvrit intégralement tous les deux. Illya en profita pour avaler une goulée d’air saccadée. Son cœur battait trop vite et il tremblait. Ce n’était pas censé être aussi difficile. Mais c’était bientôt fini. Tout ce qu’il lui restait à faire était se débarrasser de son pantalon, puis de son slip et, lorsque leurs sous-vêtements émargeraient à l’extérieur des couvertures, il ne leur resterait plus qu’à agiter celle-ci selon un rythme étudié pour simuler un rapport. Une comédie jugée suffisante par U.N.C.L.E. qui n’en demandait pas plus. C’était pourtant déjà beaucoup. Illya pensa vaguement qu’il serait incapable de recommencer tous les jours.

Il se ressaisi et souleva le bassin pour faire descendre son pantalon sur ses cuisse et s’immobilisa. Son entre-jambe était entré en contact avec celui de Napoléon et une vague à la fois brûlant et glacée  remonta tout son corps pour venir mourir dans sa bouche en un son étranglé. Il ne parvenait plus à concevoir comment recommencer à bouger. Des pensées lui traversèrent confusément la conscience. C’était normal, c’était normal, une réaction mécanique à la friction. Son érection aussi était normale, et Napoléon ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, peut-être même qu’il en avait une aussi –il avait prît garde à ne pas regarder ! Puis les yeux de l’Américain croisèrent les siens et il posa une main sur sa joue, et il se sentit défaillir…

Et tout s’arrêta.

Suffoqué, il resta allongé sur le lit, à essayer d’intégrer ce qui venait de se passer. Napoléon s’était relevé brusquement, faisant tomber leur couverture sur le sol, et s’était éloigné.

Aussi vite qu’il lui fut possible, il reprit son souffle, remit son pantalon et quitta le lit à sa suite.

« N…Niles ? » Pas de réponse. Il s’approcha de quelques mètres.  « Ça va ? »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je…je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. » Sa voix était rauque et son souffle également court. Il y avait quelque chose de désespérer dans son regard quand il se tourna vers lui et Illya sentit sa poitrine se serrer. « Je ne peux pas, Sergej, pas devant les caméras ! »

C’était une explication qui se tenait. Cooper et Serafin n’étaient pas des débutants et, pour ce qu’ils en savaient, pas des imbéciles. Ils se seraient doutés qu’ils seraient espionnés dans un environnement pareil et cela aurait pu affecter leur comportement. Ce n’était pas le scénario qu’ils avaient envisagé –plus difficile à jouer de manière convaincante–  mais ils ne s’en sortaient pas trop mal et cela ferait certainement l’affaire. Illya n’était pas entièrement sûr de ce qui avait motivé son choix, mais c’était plutôt un soulagement finalement.

« C’est rien, c’est pas grave. » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux. « Hé, c’est pas grave, je te dis. On peut bien se retenir pendant deux semaines, non ? » Il essaya d’accompagner sa remarque d’un petit sourire. Napoléon finit par lui sourire tristement en retour. Il hocha la tête.

« Je…vais me changer » annonça-t-il, comme en conclusion, et il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Les vêtements de nuit qui leur étaient fourni quotidiennement se trouvaient dans la chambre, suspendus à des crochets, mais la porte s’était refermée avant qu’Illya ne pense à le lui rappeler. Il profita de son absence pour se changer lui-même, face à la vitre comme à l’ordinaire, ramassa les couvertures et alla se coucher.

Napoléon émergea un peu plus tard, en baignoire de bain. Il monta dans le lit et soupira en posant avec précaution sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule d’Illya.

Bien. Il ne fallait pas que Tate les croie en froid, n’est-ce pas ? Il plaça sa joue sur ses cheveux et tenta de dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

Napoléon était parti à 12h pile, exactement comme prévu. Précisément, c’était l’écoutille du sous-marin qui s’était refermée à cette heure-là.  Tate avait insisté.

Ils s’étaient rendus dans le hangar 20 minutes plus tôt, conformément au message qu’on leur avait fait parvenir. C’était plus qu’assez pour procéder au check-in et « donner ces chers Niles et Sergej le temps de se dire au-revoir ». Tate avait précisé avec un clin d’œil que personne ne les regarderait. Remarque qu’Illya avait trouvé particulièrement inopportune. Était-ce une coïncidence où une référence aux évènements de la nuit ?

« On se voit demain soir Péril. » lui avait lancé Napoléon avec un grand sourire. Ils ne voyaient pas de contre-indication à utiliser leurs surnoms. Cela prouvait qu’ils avaient l’habitude de travailler ensemble.

« Amuse-toi bien cowboy. » avait-il répliqué. Il appréciait beaucoup trop ce genre d’activité illégale.

« J’y compte bien ! »

Il s’était ensuite rapproché pour l’embrasser et Illya avait joué le jeu. C’est ce que tout le monde attendait.

Napoléon embrassait bien, il en était objectivement conscient. Pourtant Illya avait détesté. Ça avait été trop…artificiel. Dès qu’il l’avait estimé raisonnable, il s’était écarté.

Le Russe les avait ensuite observé appareiller avec des émotions mitigées. La mission n’était pas sans risque. En plus des hommes de Tate, Napoléon devrait se méfier du colonel qu’il allait cambrioler.  L’opération qu’ils menaient était secrète et peu de personnes avaient été mises au courant. Mais il ressentait un certain soulagement à le savoir à l’extérieur, loin de cette bulle, de son enfermement, et de son désagréable propriétaire. Leur employeur ne faisait en effet par partie du détachement de terrain.

Maintenant il était seul. Ça ne l’avait jamais dérangé dans son travail mais, ses derniers temps, il s’était habitué à la présence de l’Américain. Et de Gaby. Il éprouvait un certain réconfort à la savoir toute proche, assurant leurs arrières depuis une île voisine. Même si la situation ne lui permet aucune intervention rapide. Elle était vive, efficace et pleine de ressource. Des qualificatifs qui pouvaient également s’appliquer à Napoléon, bien que ça lui ait dans un premier temps fait mal de l’admettre.

Il se retrouvait également totalement désœuvré. Tate eût la courtoise de ne pas lui imposer sa présence, mais on ne lui avait absolument rien donné à faire et, à part mangé et dormir, il ne voyait pas bien comment s’occuper dans cet espace exigu. Il traîna un peu à la dérive, se donnant l’air de flâner, et enregistra autant d’information sur l’organisation interne de la base qu’il le pût.

Elle abritait bien une bonne vingtaine d’hommes. Une petite moitié s’affairait sur les ordinateurs de la plateforme principale, préparant certainement la falsification des codes. D’autres, armés de pistolets ou de mitrailleuse, assuraient la sécurité. Illya en compta six, deux d’entre eux assignés au hangar, deux autres à l’ascenseur. Un troisième homme, désarmé, arborait autour du coup une clef au bout d’une corde et semblait fort conscient de l’importance de sa mission. Chaque fois qu’Illya eut l’opportunité de l’observer, il le trouva dans l’exacte même position, sans même qu’un muscle de son visage semblât avoir bougé. Il croisa également deux ou trois individus très occupés par quelque souci de maintenance.

Chacun travaillait selon des horaires précis et, tous les deux ou trois jours, recevait la permission de se rendre à la surface, pour se promener sur l’île ou socialiser avec le personnel de la maison jaune. Par deux fois Illya assista à la sortie d’un groupe à l’extérieur. Une procédure très stricte l’entourait et l’homme à la clef, bien qu’il connût vraisemblablement le visage de chaque membre du personnel, exigeait de voir leurs cartes d’autorisation avant de leur consentir l’accès. Il les accompagnait alors dans l’ascenseur pour leur ouvrir la porte à la surface, puis redescendait seul.  Les sourires des employés montraient que ces sorties étaient considérées comme plaisantes. Au vu des conversations qu’il surprît, très rares étaient en revanche ceux qui entraient réellement en contact avec le monde extérieur. Le moral était bon et le personnel semblait confiant.

Illya fut plutôt surpris de la « liberté » qui lui était accordée. Il ne se faisait rembarrer nulle part et personne ne lui posait de questions (il ne poussa néanmoins pas ça chance jusqu’à se rapprocher de l’ascenseur).  Cependant, bien que sa curiosité fût apparemment perçue comme naturelle, il ne pouvait passer ses journées à surveiller son entourage. Cela aurait immanquablement fini par irriter.

Il passa une excessivement longue période seul dans sa chambre à contempler l’océan. Spectacle intéressant, bien sûr, mais il n’en regrettât pas moins de ne pas disposer d’un échiquier. Une minuscule étagère se révéla contenir quelques livres auxquels il tâchât de s’intéresser. Ils traitaient de plongée sous-marine, des Bahamas, ou encore de poissons tropicaux. À la fin de sa seconde journée en solitaire, Ilya pouvait nommer et identifier une trentaine d’entre eux (de même que donner un compte rendu inutilement exact du nombre et de la fréquence de leurs apparitions à la vitre).

 ---

 

« Le lendemain soir » signifiait en réalité peu avant minuit. Le sous-marin refit surface dans le hangar et l’équipage en sorti. Napoléon arborait fièrement la mallette. Visiblement, tout s’était bien passé.

Il la lui tendit directement dans un geste théâtrale en la désignant comme « un petit cadeau ». Illya avait reniflé, mi-irrité, mi-amusé.

« Tu m’offres une bombe ? Très romantique. »

Napoléon avait haussé les épaules en désignant le reste de l’équipe. « Prends t’en à eux. Ils ne m’ont absolument rien laissé toucher d’autre. Pas même une rose de l’allée. »

Tate, également venu assister au débarquement, lui adressa un sourire d’excuse. Dans son ensemble violet, il évoquait à Illya un poisson exotique. « Comprenez que cela n’aurait pas été prudent. Il est impératif pour notre plan que personne ne puisse suspecter votre intrusion. » Lorsque son partenaire  lui fit un peu plus tard le récit de l’excursion, Illya en déduisit que ce serait bien le cas. Ils avaient fait preuve d’une minutie extrême, se rendant directement dans la pièce dissimulant le coffre. La « maison » du colonel était en réalité une villa plutôt luxueuse. Son propriétaire, absent pour la soirée, s’était malheureusement fié avec trop d’assurance à son système de sécurité high-tech et à son homme de faction –qui s’était révélé un complice de leur employeur. Ce dernier ne disposait peut-être pas d’un réseau très étendu, mais il fallait lui reconnaître un talent pour placer ses acolytes à des postes clefs.

Serafin fut invité à déposer la mallette dans la chambre de confinement pour la nuit. Tate accordait manifestement une grande importance à sa santé et voulait être absolument sûr de le voir  « en pleine forme » pour s’attaquer à la « tâche délicate » qui l’attendait. C’était par ailleurs une démonstration de confiance à l’ensemble du personnel de la base. N’importe qui aurait pu se saisir de l’objet dans l’intervalle. Non qu’ils aient été très loin avec, mais l’un d’entre eux aurait très bien pu en profiter pour le détruire. Tate savait s’entourer –ou se faire craindre. Du moins en était-il convaincu.

Illya s’attela à la tâche dès le lendemain matin. Il joua son rôle sans fausse note, manipula chaque outil avec dextérité et se montrant à la fois précis et précautionneux.  Comme on le lui avait appris, il utilisa les coutures existantes pour accéder au mécanisme sans laisser de trace. Il le « neutralisa » avec beaucoup de talent et pût ouvrir le bagage qui révéla son contenu. Ensuite, lorsque que les documents eurent été emportés pour être analysés, il prît le temps de remettre le dispositif en état de marche afin de dissimuler complètement son intervention.

Il n’était pas midi lorsqu’il eût terminé. Cela marquait la fin de leur implication active, à Napoléon et lui. Cooper et Serafin avaient rempli leur contrat et le reste ne leur appartenait plus. Des équipes dédiées s’affairaient à présent à déchiffrer les protocoles et à les adapter selon leurs besoins. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu’ils étaient libres de s’en aller.

Ils ne s’en inquiétaient pas outre mesure. Cela faisait partie du déroulement attendu des évènements. L’opération de Tate n’était pas encore terminée, et ne le serait qu’une fois les codes « pirates » encodés par les Américains dans leurs propres satellites.  Une fois cette étape cruciale exécutée, peut importerait à leur employeur que ce qu’il avait accompli s’ébruite. Il penserait avoir le contrôle, et rien ne pourrait permettre à qui que ce soit de le lui reprendre. Il pourrait même s’avérer désavantageux pour lui de ne pas respecter l’arrangement qui le liait à ses subordonnés. Plus personne ne voudrait travailler avec lui.

N’empêche qu’ils n’avaient absolument plus rien à faire et qu’ils trouvaient le temps long. Bien sûr Illya avec quelqu’un avec qui converser cette fois –même si leurs discussions ne pouvaient s’égarer sur n’importe quel sujet. Mais le temps de latence ne se comptait plus en heures mais en jours. Jours durant lesquels ils n’eurent pas une seule fois l’occasion d’échapper à leur réclusion. Tate leur faisait entièrement confiance, mais pas assez pour les autoriser à se ballader sur son île. Au moins Illya eût-t-il le plaisir d’étonner son collègue Américain par ses grandes connaissances de la faune aquatique locale.

Et puis, neuf jours plus tard, quelqu’un frappa à la porte de leur chambre. C’était le début de l’après-midi, le lendemain du départ de la mallette factice pour Washington. L’échange avait théoriquement du s’effectuer le matin même et le travail d’encodage militaire ne serait pas terminé avant le lendemain au plus tôt.

Surpris, Illya alla ouvrir, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec quelqu’un qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé revoir.

« Larry ? » L’agent de liaison se tenait devant lui, avec son sourire poli et son costume passe-partout. Il inclina la tête en guise de salut et Illya lui trouva l’air plus tendu que dans son souvenir.

« Monsieur Serafin. »  commença-t-il d’un ton un peu guindé. Son regard se porta rapidement à l’intérieur de la chambre qu’il scruta avidement. « Monsieur Cooper n’est pas là ? »

« Non, il est allé faire un tour à la cafeteria. Il ne devrait pas tarder… »

« Ah… » Larry avait l’air excessivement déçu, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Illya, si pas de l’agacer. Il ne s’attendait tout de même pas qu’ils passent toutes leurs journées dans la même pièce ? « Je, j’ai un message pour vous. » Et Illya faillit s’étrangler en reconnaissant l’écriture sur le petit morceau de papier chiffonné qu’il lui tendit.  C’était celle de Gaby.

Ainsi donc Larry était l’un des leurs ? Il se doutait que Napoléon et lui n’étaient pas les seuls agents infiltrés au sein de l’organisation –d’où leur seraient venus leurs renseignements sinon ? – mais il n’aurait pas parié sur lui. Preuve qu’il connaissait son boulot. Et par là même preuve que la situation était grave, sans quoi il n’aurait jamais risqué ainsi sa parfaite couverture. Les quelques mots tracés par Gaby  virent confirmer cette hypothèse : «  _Les Américains n’attendront pas. Ils vont bombarder. Sortez_! ».

Il avait à peine lu le message que deux coups de feu retentirent. Le premier fit s’effondrer Larry, touché en pleine tête. Le deuxième l’atteint à la poitrine et le choc le renversa en arrière. Avant d’avoir complètement réalisé qu’il tombait et avant que la douleur n’ai eu le temps de résonner, il se retrouvait sur le dos, le souffle court.

« BCI2 s’est fait avoir !!! » hurla une voix.

BCI2 ? Ce devait être la cellule de Washington. La CIA avait donc complètement rompu son accord avec U.N.C.L.E. Ils n’avait attendu l’exfiltration des agents ni pour attaquer la base ni pour arrêter les complices. Savaient-ils qu’un des leurs était toujours sous l’eau ? Bien sûr un agent « prêté » n’était probablement plus vraiment un agent…

Tate était absolument furieux. Il continuait à crier en se rapprochant de la porte ouverte, pistolet à la main, cherchant un meilleur angle de tir. « BCI2 s’est fait avoir et ça ne peut être que _votre_ faute ! ».

Un bruit de course se fit entendre derrière lui avant qu’il puisse tirer à nouveau. « Illya ! »

Napoléon arriva dans son champ de vision alors que Tate se tournait vers lui, décidé à l’abattre à son tour. Mais l’Américain fit dévier l’arme et la balle alla se loger dans la paroi opposée. Il tenta ensuite de lui arracher le pistolet mais la tâche n’était pas facile. Plus petit que lui, Tate se débattait tel un forcené et se révélait plutôt bon au combat. De l’intérieur de sa manche, Illya sorti la petite lame brillante qui ne le quittait jamais et la lança à son partenaire, l’avertissant d’un « Cowboy ! ».

D’un même mouvement, Napoléon l’attrapa au vol et la planta dans la main droite de Tate, lui faisant lâcher son arme et la récupérant au passage. Puis il lui asséna un coup sur le crâne avant de l’enjamber et de s’agenouiller aux côtés d’Illya. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la tache de sang et ses lèvres pincèrent. Il se releva presque aussitôt et se dirigea vers la commode, d’où il tira un foulard rose saumon qu’il replia et vint appuyer sur la blessure. « Ça  va aller Péril. » déclara-t-il d’une voix blanche.

Mais tout n’allait pas bien. Illya ouvrit le poing et lui présenta le mot de Gaby qu’il tenait toujours dans sa paume. « On doit…partir… » Le temps pressait. « L’ascenseur... ». Malgré son aversion pour le cylindre transparent, il restait leur meilleure option. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à espérer qu’une navette mouillait à l’embarcadère –celle de Larry peut-être. Elle serait plus facile à manœuvrer qu’un sous-marin dont il leur faudrait surveiller l’équipage entier. Mais pour passer les différents postes de sécurité, il allait leur falloir un otage.

Napoléon semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion car il se redressa lentement, hésitant visiblement à lâcher le foulard. « Tu peux le tenir serré ? » fini-t-il par demander, et Illya fit signe que oui de la tête. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Tate, qu’il secoua jusqu’à ce qu’il soit plus ou moins réveillé.  Il le tira debout et lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec sa propre cravate. Puis il le laissa planté là, dos à la chambre, en lui conseillant de ne pas essayer de bouger ou d’émettre le moindre son.

De retour aux côtés d’Illya, il s’accroupi et lui tendit la main. « Tu peux te lever ? » Encore une fois le Russe hocha la tête. Il faudrait bien. Il agrippa la main tendue, projeta le buste vers l’avant et une explosion de douleur faillit le rejeter au sol. Refusant de s’avouer vaincu, il raffermi sa prise et tenta de serrer les dents, mais fut contrarié par une quinte de toux, chaque soubresaut amplifiant l’élancement. Il parvint à se calmer et continua de se hisser, aidé par une traction de l’Américain qui ne lui demanda pas son avis pour lui passer le bras droit sous l’épaule gauche. La douleur manifeste dans ses yeux était dure à supporter et Illya décida d’éviter son regard.

Ils se mirent en route tant bien que mal, Illya appuyé sur Napoléon qui maintenait de sa main libre le pistolet dans le dos de Tate et s’éloignèrent du corps de Larry, amateur de brandy, qui avait fini d’accomplir son devoir.

Il arrivait à garder un bon rythme de marche mais éprouvait des difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Les descentes d’escaliers étaient un calvaire. Il soupçonnait son poumon droit d’être touché et d’avoir commencé à s’effondrer sur lui-même. Tate se montra coopératif dans le sens où il n’avait aucune envie de mourir. Il eut la gentillesse de calmer les velléités de ses hommes en leur ordonnant de « lâcher vos armes ! » et de « faire tout ce qu’ils vous demanderont ! ».

Ils n’étaient plus très loin de l’ascenseur et, pendant un instant, Illya crût presque qu’ils allaient réussir. Quand un immense choc secoua la base et qu’un torrent d’eau déboula à leur rencontre ; le bombardement avait débuté. Il fut submergé en en éclair et perdît contact avec le sol et avec son partenaire. Il se sentît emporté sans vraiment pouvoir résister. Le courant était fort, tout mouvement douloureux et il buvait la tasse. Puis une main se referma sur son bras et il arrêta de tourner.

Napoléon avait réussi à se saisir de la rampe de l’escalier du fond et à l’empoigner au passage. Écartelé entre les deux, sa position était délicate et, une jambe enroulée autour d’un barreau, il employait toutes ses forces à rapprocher Illya de la prise. Celui-ci décida de tout faire pour l’aider. Il n’avait pas encore épuisé ses réserves d’adrénaline. Se débattant des pieds et agrippant des mains, il finit par se retrouver sans trop savoir comment à genoux sur la plateforme supérieure.

Il recracha de l’eau et une nouvelle toux l’agita. Il ne parvenait à inspirer que par petites goulées saccadées. Dès qu’il fut en mesure de parler, il chercha le regard de son partenaire. « Ma pièce...» souffla-t-il.

Une étincelle de compréhension s’alluma dans les yeux de Napoléon et il sût qu’il voyait où il voulait en venir. L’Américain le redressa sans perdre de temps –ils n’en avaient pas, l’océan avait fini d’investir la pièce principale et le débit important surchargeait les accès inférieurs, forçant le flux à remonter dans leur direction – il l’entraina vers la chambre de confinement.

Hermétique et renforcée, elle serait la seule à pouvoir préserver leur oxygène, jusqu’à…jusqu’à ce que Gaby leur envoie une équipe de secours. Elle était toujours ouverte et personne ne les avait précédés. Napoléon le posa au sol et alla fermer la porte par laquelle l’eau salée s’infiltrait à présent. Il la verrouilla avec la barre de fer avant de revenir examiner sa blessure.

Il se courba et des gouttes dégoulinèrent de ses cheveux. Il était trempé. Tout comme Illya. Ça lui évoqua un souvenir. Leur première mission ensemble.

« Tu me sors…toujours de l’eau… »

Napoléon eut l’air surpris, mais compris la référence apparemment.

« Et bien…tu n’as pas voulu me voir mourir non plus… »

« Non… »

La tache sombre s’était diluée sur la chemise trempée mais le saignement continuait. Le foulard avait disparu, emporté par le courant, et plus rien ne le compressait. Napoléon ouvrit les boutons et écarta les pans de tissu vert bouteille – avec autant de délicatesse que sur le lit pensa incongrûment Illya, mais plus rapidement et avec plus de détermination. La plaie se dévoila, rouge et à vif. Outre le liquide qui s’écoulait, elle soufflait de petites bulles rougeâtres qui inspirèrent une grimace à l’agent Russe.  Napoléon ne fit aucun commentaire. Il saisit la main de son partenaire qu’il plaça sur sa propre blessure, l’isolant un minimum avant de se diriger vers les boîtes à outils. « Il y a quelque chose là-dedans dont on peut se servir ? » lança-t-il à tout hasard. Illya commençait à avoir du mal à réfléchir. « Adhésif.» fini-t-il par se rappeler.

Il fut rapidement de retour avec une large bande autocollante et la plus grande lampe-torche qu’il ait pu trouver. Bonne initiative. Les bombardements continuaient et l’électricité finirait tôt ou tard par sauter.

Il déroula la bobine et sectionna une longueur adhésive qu’il lui plaqua sur la peau, pour prévenir le sang de sortir tout autant que pour empêcher l’air de rentrer.  Le liquide rouge noyait déjà bien assez vite la plèvre, nul besoin d’y adjoindre de l’oxygène. Puis il entreprit de lui surélever le tronc, sans doute pour dégager ses voies respiratoires au maximum. C’était logique et Illya le laissa lui soulever la tête et la placer sur ses genoux. Leurs visages étaient proches et c’était normal. Il se retrouvait éloigné du sol et Napoléon n’avait pas d’autre option que de se pencher sur lui pour l’installer correctement. Mais pendant une seconde, ils s’étaient regardés, et Illya avait été certain qu’il se pencherait davantage…. D’ailleurs, le temps d’un éclair, il aurait juré qu’il l’avait fait. Mais ce n’était que d’un millimètre et il s’était éloigné aussitôt.

Il était trop fatigué pour ne pas demander. « …ce que…tu allais m’embrasser… ? » Napoléon se détourna mais ne put se résoudre à mentir. La vérité ne lui demanda pas moins plusieurs secondes pour sortir. « Oui. » concéda-t-il finalement.

« …Fais-le… ». L’Américain le fixa droit dans les yeux mais Illya soutint son regard. Il était sérieux.

« Il n’y a plus de caméra… » avança Napoléon.

«Justement…. »

Il ne trouva rien à redire. Son visage redescendit, très doucement, comme s’il s’attendait à tout moment à être arrêté. Mais Illya ne réagit pas avant que leurs lèvres se rejoignent et qu’il réponde à son baiser. Un qui était _vrai_.

Napoléon se retira presque immédiatement –ce n’était pas le moment de priver son partenaire d’oxygène. Il avait du sang sur la lèvre et manifestement lui aussi le souffle coupé.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il simplement. Illya haussa les sourcils.

Depuis quand avait-il réalisé ? Depuis quand savait-il qu’il savait ? « …sais pas… » marmonna-t-il. « …maintenant… » Il n’en était pas sûr. « …plus longtemps… ?» Une vague d’inquiétude raidit  les traits de Napoléon.

« Hey, reste avec moi Péril, d’accord ? ». Illya cligna des yeux pour combattre la confusion grandissante.

« …d’accord. »

À l’extérieur, des secousses résonnaient par intermittence et la chambre vibrait. Au bout d’un moment, elle s’inclina puis se redressa à nouveau, avant de s’immobiliser dans un grand choc. Elle devait s’être désolidarisée de la structure détruite et avoir coulé au fond de la crique. Arrêtée par un sol marin inégal, elle s’était stabilisée mais n’en demeurait pas moins de travers. Tant mieux, toute l’eau infiltrée pu s’accumuler dans un coin. Il ne la sentait plus vraiment mais elle devait refroidir Napoléon. L’Américain ne l’avait pas lâché et l’avait empêché de rouler de droite à gauche. Il avait également continué à lui parler. Il conversait de tout et de rien et s’assurait, à intervalle régulier, qu’il continuait à lui répondre.

Illya essayait de calmer son rythme cardiaque, pour limiter l’épanchement de sang. Petit à petit, sa respiration saccadée se fit hachée et irrégulière et les légers tremblements qui avaient commencé à l’assaillir s’amenuisèrent et disparurent.  Les paroles de Napoléon dévirent un flot indistinct mais il était agréable  et Illya se raccrocha à leur mélodie.

Il n’aurait su dire combien de temps s’était écoulé quand il réalisa que leur abri tanguait à nouveau. Des bruits métalliques retentirent et la lumière envahit la pièce, aveuglante après la semi-obscurité. Il identifia le son d’un hélicoptère et le timbre de Gaby au milieu d’autres voix.  Évidemment qu’elle avait trouvé une solution. Une civière apparu à ses côtés et s’apprêtait à  l’emmener. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son partenaire, qui ne l’avait pas quitté. Il avait l’air triste. Anxieux. Illya ouvrit la bouche et parvint à articuler quelques mots. Une promesse.

« …je…vais vivre…»

 ---

 

Quand il se réveilla, Napoléon était là. Il était assis sur une de ces chaises d’hôpital, à côté de son lit et lui sourit en silence, visiblement heureux de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Illya fut le premier à rompre le silence, la voix un peu rauque mais avec assurance.

« Je te l’avais dit. »

Napoléon étouffa un rire. « Salut Péril. » Il tendit la main vers celle de son partenaire, posée sur les couvertures, et la serra doucement. Illya la serra en retour. « J’avais peur que tu ne te rappelles pas… » avoua l’Américain au bout d’un moment.

« Les agents Russes ont un entrainement spécial pour exercer leur mémoire » l’informa Illya.

« Je vois. » Il eut un sourire en coin. « J’ai donc une bonne raison de remercier le KGB… »

 ---

 

De l’autre côté de la porte vitrée, Gaby les observait avec amusement. ‘ _Et des agents d’U.N.C.L.E. devraient s’entrainer à se montrer plus discrets…_ ’ pensa-t-elle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa, fini! Merci à vous d'être arrivé jusque là et j'espère que ça vous a plu!


End file.
